


It's All in the Business

by jacofreak123a



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Isolation, Las Vegas, Loneliness, M/M, Sex, strip club
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 05:10:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5444450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacofreak123a/pseuds/jacofreak123a
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is a lonely millennial socialite who owns the largest strip club empire in Las Vegas. After a run in with an old friend, sparks reignite and adventure ensues as Stiles finds himself caught up back in the high risk life he used to live in Beacon Hills.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Stiles walked out of Rue 121 into the hot, blazing Las Vegas sun. He strutted down the strip, Louis Vuitton’s clicking at each stride. People stopped to stare at him;  the mesh Givenchy jersey reading “Pervert 17” and the white Chanel skinny pants captured the wandering eyes of the masses. Stiles was used to this kind of attention. He had to dress to impress. After all, at 23, he was named one of the richest and most successful 25 under 25 in the latest issue of Forbes magazine. His profession: Clubs, specifically, Strip Clubs.

Stiles continued down the boulevard, headed for one of his newer clubs: Venzia. He had just received a call from the manager of this strip club that a man had become unruly after claiming to know Stiles and having information for him. Naturally the curious type, Stiles decided to check out the scene.

The walk was about 2 miles away from Rue 121, but Stiles preferred to walk to get around the city. Part of the reason was that he enjoyed showing off his high fashion, but mostly it was because he never found it necessary to conserve time. Getting to the top of his trade had made Stiles an outcast.

After graduating from Beacon Hills HIgh, Stiles had attended the University of California Irvine at the School of Journalism. Stiles had insisted to his father that he was ready to be his own person and wanted to pay his own bills, but after only a semester into school, Stiles realized that college life was hard for a kid making minimum wage at the local In n Out. Having put his college gym membership to good use, Stiles decided to give stripping a try after watching an episode of ABC 2020 that was about college students stripping to get money.

He decided he would only do it once or twice a month, and wanted to stay anonymous, so he chose a low-key Vegas strip club named En el Armario on the outskirts of downtown. This was one of the few gay clubs in town. Stiles had grown to accept his homosexuality at a young age, but he had never found the one.

Working at En el Armario turned out to be one of the best decisions of Stiles’ life. After having picked up more shifts during the summer, Stiles quickly became manager of the joint. A year later, the owner of the club decided to retire, and not having had any children of his own, decided to entrust Stiles with the business. A few upgrades and well placed investments in both the NASDAQ and property, Stiles was one of the richest millennials of his time.

Sadly, Stiles had never kept in very close touch with his friends from Beacon Hills. HIs best friend and person he had been in love with forever Scott McCall had decided to stay in community college so that way he could stay closer to the pack. Derek and the rest of the gang naturally stayed behind as well.

The only person that Stiles had been in contact with was Lydia. She had gone to NYU, but had stayed in touch with Stiles because they both had a mutual connection that neither of them had found with anyone else.

Stiles lived alone in a lavish suite in the Aria. He had a beautiful view of the Strip, and of many of his own properties, but he was in a constant state of perpetual sadness due to his isolation.

Stiles opened the door to Venezia and walked in. The music was playing and the people were dancing, but he saw one of his guards holding a man against a wall.

“What’s the problem?” Stiles asked.

“This man says he knows you, and has something to tell you.”

“Who is he?”

The guard let go of the man, and he fell to the floor. Stiles knelt down beside the man, and putting his hand on the man’s chin, brought his face up to meet his own.

“Scott?!” Stiles exclaimed.

“Surprise,” Scott said, flashing a sheepish grin.


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles looked at Scott in disbelief. His best friend of many years had not changed much since graduation; Stiles only noted that he had gotten more muscular, which Stiles agreed wasn’t a bad thing.

“Scott,” Stiles said. “What are you doing here?”

“I can explain everything,” Scott said.

“Get up,” Stiles said.

Scott stood up, and was immediately embraced by Stiles.

“It’s good to have you back,” Stiles said.

Scott smiled. He hadn’t seen Stiles in 5 years.

“Let’s go catch up,” Stiles suggested. He lead Scott out into the desert sun, back onto the boulevard.

The duo, reunited, walked down the street, arms linked together. They didn’t talk much; they wanted to soak in as much of each other as possible, afraid that it would be over too soon.

Stiles lead Scott to the Shake Shack connected to the New York New York hotel. Scott and Stiles had always gone out for burgers back in Beacon Hills, so Stiles felt that this was suitable.

The boys ordered their food, and Stiles insisted on paying, despite Scott’s protest. They sat down in a table outside, food in tow.

“It’s so good to see you again,” Stiles said. “How have things been in Beacon Hills?”

“Nothing out of the ordinary,” Scott said. “We’ve had our fair share of run ins with various forms of the paranormal, but nothing we couldn’t handle.”

“That’s good to hear,” Stiles said.

“Now what about you? I mean, Vegas? Who would have thought?”

“Yeah,” Stiles explained, blushing. “I just slowly built up a stripping empire overtime once I realized the days of journalism have turned away from paper, my passion, to the digital.”

“It must be so awesome to live here.”

“It’s pretty great. But I really haven’t kept in touch with anyone.”

“Oh,” Scott looked down. “Sorry about that, by the way. I don’t really have an explanation for why I allowed that to happen.”

“It’s my fault too,” Stiles sighed. “I should have tried harder.”

The two were silent for a while, picking at their food. The noises of sin city crescendoed in and out of their consciousness: the beep of a car, the ding of a slot machine, the chatter of people walking around.

Stiles then remembered the reason why he had gone to check out Venezia in the first place.

“What brought you here, Scott?” Stiles asked.

Scott looked up. “Well, it’s kind of a long story, but to save you the trouble, Derek has been kidnapped.

“What?!” Stiles exclaimed, food falling out of his wide open mouth.

“Yeah,” Scott sighed. “He was kidnapped by a clan of Colombian drug cartels. Nothing supernatural, but none of the pack will go down there with me. I figured that since you were fluent in Spanish, you could help me.”

Stiles looked into Scott’s big, brown eyes. “Of course I will. And Derek is, or was, my friend. I need to help him.”

Scott gave a huge sigh of relief. “Thank you so much Stiles! You’re the best.”

Stiles blushed. “I’ll get us on the next flight to Bogota, and we’ll go from there. Do you have any idea of where in Colombia Derek is?”

Scott shook his head sheepishly.

Stiles sighed. “We’ll find him, bud.”

Scott smiled at Stiles. “I hope so.”


End file.
